Shattered
by Sombra2004
Summary: Kurt Angle had enough of Eddie disrespecting him so he took matters in his own hands. Set in 2004, between WM XX and Summerslam, when Kurt was the GM of SmackDown
1. Shattered  Information

_**Shattered**_

information

**characters: (slightly AU regarding the ages and heights of Luther and Mark Jindrak. everyone else should be in their normal range)**

kurt angle - general manager of SmackDown.

age: 36

height: 6'0"

eddie guerrero - WWE Champion of SmackDown

age: 36

height: 5'8"

luther reigns - kurt angle's assistant

age: 37

height: 6'4"

mark jindrak - SmackDown superstar...one of kurt angle's cronies

age: 36

height: 6'2"

rey mysterio - SmackDown superstar...one of eddie' closest friends

age: 29

height: 5'5"

**Story Warnings**

rape, non-con, crude humor, slash, dark fic, workplace crime, violence, languages

**Author's NOTES**

I published a story called Fading but it was a bit difficult because that portion was incomplete. I found this story while looking trough my old files and it's completed so I decided to write this one down. I wrote it during 2004 when Eddie and Kurt were having a go at it and my teen hormones were going out of control so yep!


	2. Shattered  part 1

_**Shattered**_

part 1

Kurt Angle rolled to his office in his wheelchair, his face red with rage. Eddie Guerrero had made him look weak again, in front of 25,000 people for pete's sake. He was the general manager, dammit! he had the right to have some respect, but apparently "Latino Heat" didn't think he had to show any grattitude...after all, Kurt let him keep the WWE Championship belt, against his better judgement he might add.

Within a few moments, Kurt was panting, his breath harsh and ragged with raw anger. Luther, his assistant, kept a steady place behind him, wisely keeping his mouth shut as he waited for his boss to cool down.

"That cocky sonofabitch! how DARE he disrespect me. He's gonna pay for it, that's for sure.." Kurt kept muttering darkly, his hands shaking. Then a dark plan began forming inside that shiny bald head and an evil smile played on his lips. "Say...is Eddie still in the building?" He asked Luther, turning around to face him, his blue eyes lighting up with mischief.

Luther frowned, trying to think. "Yes. He's talking with Chavo and Booker in the parking lot," He responded quietly.

Kurt crowed, "Good..good! Do me a favor and bring him here wouldya? oh..knock him out too if possible."

Luther shrugged, but inside he was laughing like a maniac. "Whatever you say sir. Be back soon."

**author's note**

(I know it's awfully short, but I have to much stuff to do so this is just a quickie)

ohhhh what could kurt be planning to do to eddie? it's gonna be dark.

if you're a good little boy or girl don't read the next 2 chapters or you'll be placed on the naughty list by a fat old bearded pedo man..mmk?


	3. Shattered part 2

_**Shattered**_

part 2.1

Eddie had just finished talking to his nephew and Booker. Booker kept arguing with Chavito over football. It was quite silly, really. Eddie just listened to the exchange back and forth similar to a tennis match.

"Well, I better get going eses. Gotta catch some sleep before we hit the road tomorrow. Buh-bye," He told them over his shoulder, walking back to his lowrider.

He had turned around the corner when he heard rapid footsteps following behind him. Eddie looked behind, thinking it was either Chavito or Booker, but it wasn't. It was some tall random dude dressed in black clothings like he was planning to rob something. Suddenly, the light fell upon the man's face and realization hit Eddie in an instant. _ Oh shit, it's Luther. what does the bastard wa-_ Eddie's thought was interrupted as Luther raised a piece of...wood and swung it against the smaller man's head.

Eddie raised his hands to soften the blow, but it grazed just enough for him to black out. He crumbled to the ground.

Luther panted heavily from the effort. Damn he's getting too old for this. He put the wood in the trash and grabbed Eddie, placing him face-down over his shoulder. "Now...Kurt wants to see you," He muttered stupidly.

**Part 2.2**

Light filtered through his eyes and Eddie raised his head up, wincing as his head pound. _Gah. Probably have a concussion thanks to that moron_. He thought groggily. His shoulders and arms were hurting too, come to think of it. Eddie suddenly realized that his arms were raised. He looked up. Yep. His hands were bounded together by a handcuff that was fixed to a railing (or was it a pipe?) in the low ceiling, his feet were dangling a few inches off of the ground. Sighing, Eddie looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. With a jolt, Eddie recognized Kurt's office. Since when the hell did that bald freak tied people up in his office?

The door opened and Kurt rolled inside. A smile on his tan face.

_He's in a good mood. That can't be a good sign _ Eddie thought apprehensively.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Guerrero!" Kurt greeted him, coming closer to a rest in front of the bounded man.

Eddie snorted. "If you wanted to talk, all ya had to do was ask ese instead of sending off your dumbass monkey. Oops, I meant assistant," He snapped.

Kurt glared at him, "You should watch your mouth...I have let you keep the belt and yet you show nothing, you ingrate!"

"Last I checked, it was Vince who offered me a match against Brock, not you and he has a say in whether or not I lose the belt other than in a match holmes. He would never let somebody like you control the championship belts," Eddie huffed, trying to hold back his laughter. Kurt's angry face was rather funny-looking when angry.

Kurt was feeling anything but amused. " Maybe not. But I do hold control over the roster in SmackDown and that includes you, champion or not." He growled.

"So?" Eddie asked dismissively.

Kurt shook his head, grinning again, "Oh Eddie Eddie Eddie. Are you that naive? That means I'm free to do what I see fit to you and everyone else."

An uneasy feeling began churning in Eddie's gut. He didn't like the way Kurt had a gleam in his eyes.

A quiet knock echoed in the room before Luther opened the door and stepped in with Mark Jindrak closely behind. The pale man locked the door and an audible click was heard.

"Since you obviously have no respect for me, I shall force some into you," Kurt drawled, his cronies coming closer to Eddie.

"I think you've been watching way too many drama movies ese," Eddie laughed, finding this situation surreal.

Luther growled and stepped in closer, slapping the other man hard across the face.

Eddie's head snapped to the right, his eyes wide with shock and his cheek tinged faintly red.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Eddie. You're already in enough trouble," Kurt cautioned, his smile growing wider and wider.

Eddie turned his head back to face Kurt, his shock fading into worry. Yes, he had disrespected Kurt on numerous occasions, but the man had never tried to get him back, at least not this way.

A small voice in the back of his head told him to get the fuck out of here, but he ignored it. Surely, Kurt wouldn't do anything too serious.

"Since I can't punish you myself, I asked Luther and Mark here to...discipline you. It will be unpleasant for you, but you have nobody to blame but yourself," Kurt drawled on, nodding to them before leaving the office.

**Part 2.3**

A tiny burst of fear fluttered in Eddie' chest as Luther and Mar turned their gaze on him. That burst grew into a full-fledged panic when Eddie recognized the look in their eyes. Lust. It was fucking lust. _Calm down. Just calm down. It's probably your imagination. Try to get out of this handcuff._ Eddie thought to himself, swallowing his fear down. He looked around the room desperately, but there was nothing that would help free him.

Luther stepped in, grabbing the back of Eddie's head with one hand and brought his face closer to the brute. "Ready for your lesson?" Luther snarled.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Eddie snapped, fear overriding his self-control. He strained against the man's hand, trying to get as far away as possible.

"I don't think so..." Luther whispered, leaning in with his lips slightly parted, about to kiss.

Eddie screwed his eyes shut. _Aw shit aw shit this is SO not funny!_

He reacted on pure instincts, bashing his head against Luther's.

Luther stumbled back a little in surprise, letting Eddie go.

Then the smaller man raised his legs up, placing his boots on Luther's chest and pushed violently.

Luther fell on his back onto the ground and yelled out a steady stream of curses.

Mark just snorted. "Feisty. That's for sure. How alluring," he hissed, glancing at Eddie with a leer.

Eddie cringed at the look, looking down on the ground.

"Get up you fool. Hold him from behind. Now it's my turn," Mark snapped at Luther who reluctantly stood up and walked around, coming behind Eddie, shooting both men a nasty glare.

"Don't worry, this will be painful for you." Mark smirked, one hand caressing Eddie's cheek where he had been slapped. He seemed even more pleased when Eddie flinched away from the touch.

Luther moved quickly, grabbing the distracted man by the hips and held tightly.

Eddie yelped, twisting his body around, trying to throw Luther off, but it was futile.

Mark laughed, "What's the matter? You're acting like you never experience this before. I just have one question to ask...are you a virgin?"

Eddie froze at that comment. "What the hell? I don't like guys!" he snapped, panicking again.

Mark only grinned. "That's a yes then. Good. This will be fun after all."

Eddie's face paled as he realized what the man was going to do. _You have GOT to be shitting me._

Mark only stepped closer until he was face-to-face with his victim...


	4. Part 3

_**Shattered**_

part 3

Eddie stared at the ground, biting on his lower lip as he tried to control the trembles that were starting to course through him.

Mark put one finger under Eddie's chin and tilted the other man's face up, taking pleasure in the fact that Eddie's eyes were wide with fear and his chest was slightly hitching.

Eddie, for once, couldn't come up with a snappy comment, yell, scream, or anything. Nada. His mind was completely blank with panic.

"Whats the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Mark jeered, tilting him further upward.

"Gittofme!" Eddie hissed out, twisting frantically against the restraints, but the damn handcuffs remained firm and Luther's hold around his waist tightened.

Mark snorted and released his finger only to backhand Eddie brutally across the face - on the same cheek that Luther had slapped earlier - and walked off.

Eddie winced from the tingling, but glared at the man before him. "Go fuck yourself."

"I think not. I would much rather fuck you," Mark responded, shaking is hand. It seemed that he had slapped Eddie a bit too hard, for there was a faint bruise forming on the man's reddened cheek.

Eddie went rigid at that, his twisting stopped briefly then he scowled, "You're not my type, asswhipe. Vaya a su proxeneta quejandose. Puta fea cabeza."

Mark frowned, he didn't understand what Eddie had said to him in Spanish, but he knew it had to be an insult. "Luther, help me get him out of this handcuff."

Luther looked at him, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because it's too difficult to screw him like this. I wanna put him in a different position," Mark answered impatiently.

Eddie flinched at the remark. _Oh hell no you aren't._

Luther let go and that's when Eddie acted, kicking one foot at Mark, letting out a soft growl of satisfaction when he hit the man directly in the groin.

Mark let out a high-pitched girly scream and tumbled backwards, clasping his crotch. "You fucking bitch!"

Eddie smirked at Mark's reaction, but his pride was short-felt. Luther grabbed Eddie into a chokehold.

"Dammit," Mark gasped out, his voice still high, and he somehow managed to untie Eddie from the restraint.

Luther let go and kicked Eddie in the back, sending the shorter man stumbling on the floor.

Eddie grunted as he landed on his stomach and he rolled away, but Mark kicked him in the ribs.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Mark roared, kicking out again for good measure.

Eddie yelped, curling up into a ball, he's pretty sure few of his ribs were cracked. Thankfully, Mark didn't lashed out again.

Mark gripped the collar of Eddie's shirt and lifted him up, thrusting his co-worker face down on Kurt's desk.

Eddie let out a surprised yell and tried to scrambled away, but Mark pressed his weight against Eddie so that the smaller man was pinned.

"Stop struggling. Dagh!" Mark growled, pushing Eddie' face down so that his nose was smashed.

"Geffuof" Eddie muttered inaudibly.

"Alright pretty boy, let's get this show on the road," Mark puffed out, reaching around and grabbed the waistline of Eddie's pants, tugging them down.

Eddie panicked, squirming too much for Mark to continue the tug.

"Gahhh, Luther, get in front and hold his shoulders down wouldya?" Mark snapped.

Luther grinned, getting into position and pressed down on Eddie's shoulder blades, leaving the pinned man flat down on the desk.

Eddie gritted his teeth as Mark got his pants down to the knees.

Mark then tugged his own pants down - well it was more of an underwear tight since he had yet changed from his work clothes - and pressed his cock in.

Eddie flinched from the contact, his breaths became ragged panting as fear took over.

Mark thrust in ruthlessly, brushing past all resistance.

A strangled scream escaped from Eddie as raw pain coursed from the invasive pressure.

Mark pulled almost all the way out then thrust back in, repeating the process again and again until he reached his climax.

Eddie shuddered when he felt warm wetness slithered inside, but he was a little relieved as well. It was almost over.

Mark moaned contently, pulling out. "Ahh that was a nice tight fuck. You were made for this." He tugged Eddie's pants and boxers back on roughly before putting his own up. That's when he noticed his penis was bloody. _Good...so he WAS a virgin_. Mark thought smugly.

Luther shifted uncomfortably. He found it extremely alluring to watch the rape and it was showing in the huge bulge in the front of his pants.

Mark took notice of Luther's arousal, but said nothing of it. He ordered his fellow co-worker to get off of Eddie then spun his victim around so that they were face-to-face.

Eddie realized he was shaking from the ordeal, he could still feel the pain and the burn from each and every thrust.

"Kurt will be back in a few minutes so count your blessing that you've only been fucked once," Mark snarled, patting Eddie's cheek before pushing him against a wall.

Eddie crumbled to the floor, too shell-shock to respond. He brought his knees up to his chest, shuddering from the sudden cold.

At that moment, Kurt walked in - he had switched to a cane - and limped over to Mark. "Well?" He whispered.

"You were right. That runt is a virgin in this type of lovin' You couldn't have chosen a better punishment," Mark replied softly.

Kurt grinned then turned around and waddled over to the man who had given him so much trouble.

Eddie had his head on his knees with his arms wrapped around, trembling, and he flinched when he felt somebody prodding his side.

"Look at me," Kurt ordered, poking Eddie's side again, but the man only grunted. Kurt harrumped, getting down to his knees and grabbed a fistful of Eddie's short hair with one hand, jerking him up. "Do I have your full attention now, Guerrero?" he hissed angrily.

Eddie yelped as his head was jerked, his hairs felt like they were being pulled out of their roots. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Kurt slapped him across the bruised cheek. "Shut up for one goddamn moment and listen to me. What had just happened here has NEVER happened. Tell anybody about this and I promise you that the consequences will not be good for you," The general manager warned, gripping Eddie's chin to force the man to look at him.

Eddie narrowed his eyes defiantly then spat at the hairless man. "Alejate de mi calvo. Vete al infierno ese," He snapped.

Kurt jerked in surprise, letting go of Eddie's chin to whipe off the spit and he stared at it in shock. "Did...did you seriously just spit at me?" He asked, baffled.

"Vete a la mierda," Eddie cursed, a smile tugging at his lips.

Kurt glared and stood up awkwardly. "Well, it seems that one rape isn't enough to put you in your place," He muttered, taking his cane and pushed it against Eddie's sternum.

Eddie squirmed a bit, but held his glare.

Kurt chuckled and increased the pressure, causing his employee to cringe in pain. "Luther," He called out his assistant.

Luther stood to attention, "Yessir."

"Make sure his right arm is fractured."

"What?"

"DO IT NOW!" Kurt yelled, finally taking his cane off of Eddie's chest.

Luther lumbered over to Eddie and grabbed the left arm.

"No. no. the right arm, THE RIGHT ARM," Kurt snarled, massaging his head. Good help these days were hard to find.

"Oh," The brute muttered and took hold of Eddie's other arm.

Eddie frantically tried to scramble away, but Luther kept a firm grip and tugged roughly.

"Um...Kurt? Rey [Mysterio] is walking down this way," Mark interjected nervously.

"Crap. Move over, Luther." Kurt huffed, limping back over and took Luther's place

Few seconds later, there was a small crack and a sharp-pitched scream following afterwards.

_Stay Tune for PART 4_


	5. discontinued

I regret to inform the reader[s] that this story has been discontinued due to my laziness that resulted in the papers getting wet and I find it too much work to try to retype it anyway.

~good day

Check out my other fanfic "Broken Heart" which I will be updating on an inconsistent basis.


End file.
